Enchanted Dreams
by Robyn2
Summary: When Hilde's family looses everything in a desperate gamble, she is forced to take on a life debt. Will she survive, and what does this 'beast' want with her? 2xH.
1. The Bet

'What is beauty

Authors Notes: Here is my newest idea…this time I have help though my twin sister is co-writing this one with me. She is very talented and I hope you enjoy our double efforts. 

Anyway I am doing a mailing list, as I don't know if FFN is going to junk up again. I it should be up within the evening if you want to sign up drop me and email and when I get it up I will put ya on it. Or I will put up the address to the page it is going on in the next chapter.

[Rabynhitt@aol.com][1] is my address for all those interested.

'What is beauty?' Hilde Schbeiker wondered. People said she was beautiful in her own way, but she didn't believe it. Her one true beauty was her hair, which was so black it seemed blue. Hilde refused to part with a single strand of it. Her hair was the reason for many arguments she had with her old nurse. It was impractically long; the length of it reached the ground and then some, so Hilde kept it tied in a bun or braid. Hilde made a disgusted noise as she looked at her body in the mirror. She was short and shapeless, and she had the body of a boy. Her face was pale and freckled to the point that she looked like a doll with the chicken pox.

"Hilde, come down here this instant!" Hilde's sister screamed up the stairs, interrupting Hilde's thoughts.

"Charlotte," their mother's calm voice rang down the stairs, "Ladies do not yell or raise their voices over a gentle whisper." 

"Yes, Mother," Charlotte said in her nasal voice. 

Hilde fought back a grin. Her sister would never be a lady, just as Hilde would never be a daughter in her mother's eyes. Sighing softly, Hilde listened for any sign that her sister still wanted her for something. When nothing came, she smiled to herself. Her sister was as dim witted as they came, and usually forgot what she wanted from Hilde the moment Hilde refused to acknowledge her. Charlotte gave new meaning to the term dumb blond.

"Oh, who cares? She probably just needs help figuring out what to wear for another one of her hundred suitors." 

Her sister was incredibly beautiful, and had the suitors to prove it. It helped that she had a large dowry and would be the one to inherit their father's wealth. Hilde herself had nothing to attract suitors; she would get no money, and had no beauty to capture their interest. 

Hilde had been the mistake; her mother only wanted one child, and when she found out that she was pregnant with Hilde, she went into a rage. Hilde had been born two months early, as her mother had no regard for her child's safety, and they said that she would not make it past her first night. But Hilde had been a stubborn thing even then, and had made it past that first night and every night since. Her Nana said always said, with a sniff and a turn with her to long nose, that even then she was showing her true colors. Sometimes when she was younger, Hilde wished that she had died that fateful night, but it was not to be, she guessed, since she was still alive. 

Hilde dug through her closet until she found her old riding habit. She pulled it out and frowned; it was still dirty from the last time she had worn it. Hilde shrugged and pulled it on anyway. She had to get out before they came looking for her again; she wasn't in the mood to deal with Charlotte's tales of suitors. She just wanted to be alone, and the only place she could do that was in the stables. 

Peeking around the door, Hilde smiled to herself. As usual, there was no one there. There was the sound of a soft whuffle, and Hilde grinned broadly before running down the path.

"Hello, Goliath," she whispered softly. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his   
nose. "How has my baby been?"

Goliath was the only thing in her life she loved, and she wouldn't give him up for anything. He had been born two winters ago, and was so big that his mother died during the birthing process. Hilde had raised him from then on out, despite the long hours of bottle feeding required. He was her baby, only he had four legs instead of two. The only problem was, he belonged to a friend and not to her. 

"Good morning, Hilde," a young man whispered softly. 

"Good morning, Greg," Hilde murmured without taking her eyes off of Goliath. 

"What happened this time?" 

"Uh? Oh, nothing. I just wanted out, really." 

"If you would just say yes and marry me, Hilde, I could take care of all these problems. You could have a chance to be happy in life." 

Hilde bit back a groan. Would he ever give up? "Greg, you're my best friend in the whole entire world, but I can not marry you. No matter how hard it gets for me at home, you deserve someone who can love you back. I am afraid I will always think of you as nothing more than a brother. I really am sorry." 

Hilde hated turning him down, and she had to admit that the first time he had asked her she'd entertained idea's of actually marrying him. Hilde quickly came to realize it was not to be; she had no spark of love for him whatsoever except for that of a sister to a brother. 

"I know, but I had to try," Greg said with a quick grin that Hilde knew was just a cover to hide the sorrow in his eyes. "Anyway, Mom wanted to know if you could come fix her plants. She forgot to water them again and they're wilting." 

Fighting back a grin Hilde nodded. Ever since she was little, she had been able to bring dead things back to life. She didn't know how, and it the ability only worked on small things. The only people who knew about her trait were Greg and his mom, and they only knew because Hilde was removing a dead mouse when it sprang to life in her hands. It was and odd trait, and she was quiet terrified that someone like her mother would find out. Who knew what her family's reaction would be on the matter? Hilde didn't think she wanted to know. 

Making the short walk to Greg's house helped her clear her mind and relax her. Hilde loved his house and his family. His father wasn't as rich as her own, but that mattered little to the two friends. They had met by accident; Greg was out riding his pony one day, and lost control over it. Hilde had been on her own spoiled pony not too far from where he was, and chased him down. They had been scolded and punished, but an instant friendship had formed. While Greg never got on a horse after that, Hilde's love for them had blossomed. Especially after she had gotten Goliath. 

"Hilde." Mrs. Betchenman said as a smile spread across her aged face. She wasn't a tall woman; she was shorter than even Hilde, and she had a face full of wrinkles and a full figure. She was the mother that Hilde had always wanted. In fact, if Hilde had problems or needed something motherly, from advice to just gentle loving, Hilde came to Mrs. Betchenman for it. 

"Your plants again?" 

"Yes, I can't believe that I forgot them again!" Mrs. Betchenman said, shaking her head in exasperation. Hilde grinned. Mrs. Betchenman constantly forgetting things; it wasn't that she was losing her mind, it was just that she was a little ditzy and would probably would always be so. They said she had mellowed over the years, but Hilde would hate to have seen how she was when she was a young girl. Hilde was sure the town was still recovering, like her precious plants were always were. 

"It's okay. I don't mind helping you out." And she really didn't. It was the only way Hilde felt that she was able to repay the woman her kindness for everything she had done for her. She knew that Mrs. Betchenman thought that she was a bother to Hilde, always asking her to use her gift. Hilde called it odd powers, but Mrs. Betchenman called it a gift; it was another reason that Hilde loved her so much. 

That thought caused another grin to spread across her face. Mrs. Betchenman never made her feel out of place or out of sorts, and Hilde was eternally grateful. 

"What plants do you need fixed?" 

"My orchids. My love orchids are so sad looking." Hilde shook her head with amusement and followed the woman to where she needed help. Hilde looked around to make sure no one else was there before she turned toward the plant. Then, she reached out and placed her hand on the plant. As in all the previous times that she used her powers, peace flooded her soul and a gentle white light surrounded her hand. It moved into the plant that seemed to bloom into life in moments. Hilde smiled softly as the whole plant righted itself. It was almost like watching something come back from the dead. The whole plant set itself upright, and the blooms went from being shriveled to lush as buds popped out from various places and started to grow instantly. Before long, Hilde's work was done and for the first time that day she was at peace. Her whole being was relaxed. She repressed the urge to sing; it was always like that after she brought something back to life. There was a peace that came from deep within, and she was on a high. Hilde didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she would not trade anything for that peace it brought her. 

"Oh, thank you, Hilde." Mrs. Betchenman said, grabbing Hilde in a motherly hug. 

"They look so much better now." 

Hilde hugged the woman back and grinned down at her. "You're welcome, and you know I always love to help you." 

"I know, dearie. Would you like to stay for dinner?" 

"Of course. Mother won't miss me for a while anyway." 

"Good. Come on, it should be ready soon. We're having your favorite; roast pork with gravy and mashed potatoes. There's bread fresh out of the oven, too."   
  
After dinner, Hilde was back on her way home. She sighed and wondered what she was going to do with her future. She knew she couldn't always live off her mother. For one, her mother would not allow it. Secondly, Hilde refused to indulge in that type of life. There were better things out there for her, she just knew there were, and maybe there was even someone who could love her.   
  
After putting her horse back into the stables, Hilde prepared herself for the lecture that she knew was to come. It was times like these that Hilde found herself wishing with all her might that the earth would just swallow her up. It was twilight, and Hilde stared up at the darkening sky. Looking at the only visible star, she smiled slightly. The first star was supposed to be lucky.   
  
_First star I see tonight,   
Wish I may, Wish I might;   
Have this wish I make tonight._   
  
_'I wish that there was someone out there who could love me just for being me.'   
_  
Hilde laughed at her childish behavior, but she wondered if her wish would come true. Maybe it would, maybe not. She took one last longing look at the sky before walking into her parents' house. She was greeted with chaos. Her mother was screaming at her father. Her father was yelling back. Her sister was in tears. The whole household was yelling. For a moment Hilde could only stare in shock at the scene that greeted her disbelieving eyes. Finally, she took a deep breath and did what she could to calm it down. 

"Quiet!" Hilde screamed at the top of her very loud lungs, which in turn   
got the desired effect peace and quiet. 

" What in the world is going on here?" Hilde demanded, only to have her mother start screaming again and her sister start crying. But it was what her father said that left her in the mixer. 

" Hilde, we have lost everything. We have to be out by day after tomorrow." 

"We….lost….everything?!" She repeated slowly, her brain trying to

comprehend what it had just been fed. 

"Everything." Her sister wailed. "We have nothing left." 

"What happened to it all?' 

"Daddy lost it on a stupid bet. So were moving to the country to a friend of his house." 

Still sobbing, she wailed, "It's a cottage, and everything will be awful! It'll smell bad, and be moldy, and the roof will be thatch, so it'll leak, and there will be BUGS!! And the bugs will get into everything……"

Charlotte's words faded out, and Hilde sank into a chair. Everything was gone. Everything, and she was going to move to the country with her mother and sister. Groaning, Hilde bit back a scream of frustration. She was doomed.

   [1]: mailto:Rabynhitt@aol.com



	2. Meeting's

Wincing at she dismounted from Goliath Hilde fought back the urge to scream

Authors Notes: Well here is chapter two, the story plot is just now progressing and they guys wont be in it till next chapter. Just so you all know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but oh how I wish I did.

Want to know when I update and FFN is messed up?

Send a blank email here

[robynsfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com][1] then reply to the confirmation email.

~~~

Wincing at she dismounted from Goliath Hilde fought back the urge to scream. She hurt from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes. Looking back at the dusty road she fought back her tears. They had been on the trail for two days and she was a sore as, well, she had better not say nor think the words that were trying to force them past her lips. Her mother would be beyond shocked and right now her mother needed all the help that she could get. 

They had left their homes, their life style, and everything that went with it two days ago and it sucked, for lack of a better term. Though it was mostly lack of ability to use a better one. No matter how hard she had tried to keep from becoming like her mother she still had the training of a lady and it was hard to force from her.

The auction had been the worst so far though. People from all over had come to by what little of their belongings they had been allowed to keep that they could afford to auction off. That if anything burned a brutal hole through her heart. The man that her father had lost everything two had only allowed them to keep the most miniscule of things and it ticked her off beyond belief. She had been allowed to keep Goliath only because he was Greg's horse. When she left though Greg had given him to her. She had tried to refuse but he was adamant he had no need for the horse because he would never ride him and Goliath was practically hers anyway, or so he had argued. In the end he had won, as she was sure he knew he would for she could make herself leave him behind. There had been many tears and heartbreak between her and Greg's family but it was now all said and done, to her fog filled mind, much to quickly. 

So here they were on the road, the dirty, dusty road with her sister who had not stopped alternating between whining and crying for the last two days. She was about sick of it but what was she to do about it? Yelling did nothing and she was sore enough to fall to whining to get her way as well. 

Not only did her legs hurt but she couldn't even walk straight because of the pain. It was kind of a leg- outspread- type of walk. But even that hurt to the point where she could barely sit still longer than the time it took her to fall asleep. Even that wasn't very long. Her body, if left still on something that wasn't moving, fell asleep very quickly. That was after her sister had become to tired to scream about the bugs in her bed, that had kept her awake the first night. By the second it didn't matter, her sister and her mother were asleep before they had time to think.

Sleep for her was not mercilessly dreamless as the first night. She had tossed and turned as strange dreams filled her head. She was walking in a garden, in her dream that was; as she walked flowers and other plants were blooming and budding. Hearing something she turned around as fear and apprehension filled deep within her as if something that terrified her was there waiting and watching. And it scared her to death and then as she turned she woke up. Shuddering at the memory of the dream she walked up to the fire. It had already been built by the time she had gotten off of Goliath and onto the ground that alone spoke volumes in how slow she was.

"Hilde." Her mother's voice rang grinding in her ears. "Could you get some more firewood?"

"Sure mom why not?" She said in an acid sweet tone. Her mother was really starting to get on her nerves as it was. Walking quietly towards the forest she sighed softly to herself. She loved the country and it was one of the few bright spots on this trip, now if only her father would control her mother and her sister's tongue. Walking softly along the path she heard a crack from behind her whipping around she frowns before turning back to her work. She never saw the limb that feel on her head…all she knew was darkness. 

Hilde felt the world slowly come back to her. It was something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to experience. It was so much nicer to be in the black world her thoughts had been held at bay. Even though that dream had plagued her through a good portion of it. The rest of the blackness had been almost peaceful. But sure enough she heard muted voices and feeling was coming into her entire being. At least her head was not cracking in pain, as she was sure it should have been.

Hesitantly, opening her eyes she stared at the place above her bed. That caused Hilde to do a double take. A BED? Her heart was jamming in her chest as she took in the room in awe. It was huge and down in a peaches and cream type setting. She usually preferred more homey colors but it was done tastefully and it was a beautiful layout. But before she could put the pieces together a high pitch voice interrupted her thoughts. 

" YOUR AWAKE! Ithoughtyouneverweregoingtowakeup." Her sister wailed, never minding that her voice was grinding Hilde's eardrums. " The doctor said you had a concussion, and that you would sleep it out, but you have been out for almost two weeks andwehavearrived." She hurriedly finished trying to get it all out. In the process she had managed to give you two pieces of information. Or at least only two pieces could be taken out of the mess of words she had just had spouted at her.

One she had had a concussion. Two she woke up. Great, she was no better off now that when she was asleep. Looking at her sister she raised a brow. " WHAT?"

Just then the door opened to a girl about Hilde's age carrying a tray of tea. She smiled as she saw Hilde sitting up in bed. The girl had honey colored hair and large blue eyes and a huge smile. She seemed nice to Hilde, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

" Its nice to see your awake. My name is Relena, Relena Peacecraft. You have been at my family's house for two days now. I was hoping you would wake up soon." While she spoke she had managed to set the tea down, re-arrange pillows behind Hilde's back, and poor tea for Hilde, Charlotte, and herself. But Hilde was still caught at the Peacraft part. The Peacraft were the ruling line of their country, how in the HECK did they end up with royalty? And if she remembered correctly Relena was the name of the youngest child. 

" Oh, thank you for letting me know what was going on, Miss Peacecraft." Hilde said in a soft voice.

" Oh do call me Relena. If I wanted Miss Peacecraft I would be entertaining diplomats. Please, I would like to be friends and I hope that I may call you Hilde?" Hilde returned her smile with one of her own and nodded her consent.

" I hope you are feeling well enough to come down stairs for dinner. My brother and his wife would be thrilled to have you down in time. They are looking forward to meeting you. I must go and help Noin, but please dress casual. We prefer it in the time of friends." At the name Noin, Hilde almost choked on her tea. It was one thing for the princess to be here it was completely another for the future Queen, and she would have to assume King as they were inseparable, to be in the same vicinity. 

Casual what was casual to these people? Well she would do exactly what they said. Looking through her clothes she sighed and almost screamed when she couldn't find her pants. Her mother must have found them, and well she wouldn't be getting them back if that were the case. She loved pants and often wished that women could wear them. Dresses of the day were ridiculous they could go from anywhere from 5 to 20 pounds depending on the dress. And that was without all the added necessities that were thrown in there just for the sake of it. The latest fashions though were to show as much cleavage as possible and as much leg. She was by choice a modest person and back home the rounds that her and her seamstress went through were legendary and they were more than likely to be talked about for years.

Sighing softly she finally just closes her eyes and grabs a dress. Looking at it she cheers to herself it was one of the fewer nice casual dresses she had managed to salvage only because she was wearing it when the men came. She was quiet proud of it and thought that she looked quiet well in it. 

It showed what little figure she had but hinted at the women she was to become, or at least that was what her sister said in her charitable moments. It was a sapphire blue and she loved it but as she was always outside it was something that she only wore when company was over. First impressions were very important so she was going to be wearing it.

"Hilde can you come help me please?" Her sister's voice rang out.   
"Yes, just a sec let me get dressed."

"Thanks I can't get these buttons and mom is in one of her moods." Her sister's voice wavered a little at the end of that and Hilde sighed. Her mother had a bad temper, which Hilde had inherited, and once she was mad she was a walking time bomb and the littlest thing could set her off. Which was probably the reason that he sister had asked her to come and help.

"What buttons?" Hilde questions as she ties the white sash that goes with her outfit

"These?" Charlotte says pointing to the tiny pearl shaped buttons that made up the back of her dress. Her dress was more extravagant than her own but it was pretty. A gold color that was offset with a dark blue it a lined prettily showing off her sisters curvy figure and matched her golden head to perfection.

"How did you salvage this one?" She questions looking at the peace. It was her sisters more worn dress as it made her look like a golden goddess and her suitor's back home had loved it. It also was worth more than all of Hilde's dresses put together and although it was meant for casual wear it could have been worn for more and had been in fact.

"They said that it was far to worn for them." At that she snorts before a wicked grin lit her face. "It also made their daughter Marry Beth look like she was green when she wore it."

Shaking her head she giggles slightly when a dizzy spell hit her. Stumbling backwards a little bit she blinks rapidly at the spinning room until her vision cleared.

"Hilde sweetie are you alright?" Her sister questions her eyes wide with fear.

"Uh?" Catching her reflection in the mirror she blinks she looked as pale as a ghost and her already to large eyes were practically swallowing her head. "Oh, sorry I got ditzy." Standing back up to finish helping her sister when Charlotte pushed her back onto the bed gently. 

"No you sit down I can finish on my own." She says her own eyes wide. "I don't want you to have another relapse." Sitting down next to Hilde she eyes her blinking rapidly as if she was trying to keep tears from her eyes. "I thought you were dead." She admits.

"But I am not see." Hilde says pointing at her self trying to get her old sister back it was so much easier when she was in the shadows and who knew what would happen if her sister suddenly got noble ideas.

"Don't scare me like that again alright? I don't know what I would do if you left me."

'Go crazy because you would have no one to boss around.' "Okay now were going to be late so lets go get some dinner okay?"

"First how did we end up with the King and Queen." Hilde demands figuring this was as good a time as any time to get the answers she needed.

"Well, you see the cottage that we were told was bought out by them and re innovated. When they found out our plight they offered to let us stay here until we can find somewhere to live on our own."

"Oh"

"Can we go and eat now?"

"Okay are you sure your fine?"

"Yes let's go okay?"

Nodding her head she rises as elegantly as a Princess her own natural grace showing with her every movement. It was one of the many reasons that Hilde felt gawky and awkward around her sister.

Dinner was a quiet afar as the king and queen to be or as they preferred to be called Milliardo and Noin were very nice. Though Milliardo was a little two quiet for her taste but the Lady Noin was as talkative and happy as the best of them. A huge smile adorned her face for most of the meal, Hilde guessed that it had to be from the fact that she was pregnant otherwise she couldn't figure out any reason that someone would smile like that all the time. It wasn't like her sisters fake-look-at-me smile either it was one of pure joy. It radiated out of her like a fountain to the point that Hilde found herself wanting to smile in return. 

She certainly laughed more than she had in a long while. Relena she found to be quite charming as she talked about the many suitors that had tried to steal her away from her family. When asked why she hadn't accepted one she laughed and said non-of them sparked her interest. Since she wasn't heir she didn't have to necessarily marry royalty like Milliardo had so she was taking her time and looking for that right person.

Hilde had agreed with her at the time and had barely kept her laughter from her face at the sight of her parent's horror at that comment. Looking up she had grinned at Noin who had returned the favor before adding with a solemn wink.

"Your parents are…I don't know, almost like court folk no disrespect meant." Relena whispers softly to Hilde as they walk back towards their rooms. Relena had insisted on walking the smaller girl to her room when she had found out that she was still dizzy.

"I know." Rolling her eyes heaven ward Hilde grinned cheekily. "They remind me of a over stuffed chicken. No disrespect meant." She teased as she chuckled at the face Relena made. 

"I won't take any then." She said returning the favor her own grin stretching across her face. "Well my Lady this is your room." 

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Don't know really." Relena answers smiling "But it fits so stop trying to steal my words."

A laughing Hilde bowed. "Then goodnight my Lady." 

Climbing into bed once more Hilde sighed as she felt herself slip into dreamland.

__

"These flowers are so pretty." She mummers to her self as she walks a slight smile tugging at her lips. The first few times she had been through these gardens nothing had been alive but now they were blooming. Looking around to make sure that no one was about she leaned over and gave the tiny buds some 'help.

"There you go now be good and grow tall." A familiar peace was spreading it's way through out her being and contentment filled her. Though something else was nagging it's way into the back of her mind but what was it? She couldn't quiet put her finger on it and it scared her. Someone was out of sorts in this place and she wanted to know what it was and desperately

Feeling something come up behind her she winces, it felt almost like it was sucking the life out of the place and it was almost like it was trying to suck the life out of her. Like it was trying it eat her very essence. 

Whipping around she feels her breath leave her in a rush, it was him.

Waking up with a gasp Hilde moans softly to herself. Why was she getting these dreams? 

She who never dreamed in her life was suddenly dreaming every night. Slamming her hand onto her pillow she frowns and what was she seeing that her dream self was always filled with so much fear? Rolling over onto her side Hilde groans. It was to confusing she wanted answers and she wanted them now. 

"Who are you? And is this happening to me?"

~~~

They say it was once a great castle someplace beautiful and courageous and that five handsome knights lived there all of them worthy of any maiden in the land all honorable. 

And that they were the greatest leaders in the land, they were as they say on top of the world. Fighting by day and winning the ladies in balls and parties by night, or at least that was what the legends say. As all good things go though this one came to a bitter end.

One day though something happened no one was really sure what did. All that anyone was able to say was that the castle seemed to die over night and that the five knight's with it. It was desolate now no longer the beautiful castle and the people who had lived there left for they said that it was so place for them. 

The beautiful castle the people the parties that become legends in the short time that they were given. Nothing was there but an empty hulk of a castle and its dead gardens and plants. For nothing inside the castle lived for long. And yet deep within its dark depth's something stirred.

   [1]: mailto:robynsfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com



	3. The Beast

"Hilde

Authors Notes: Here is chapter three you guys. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed so far I appreciate it so much. When you see this it is people talking mind to mind. Just wanted to clear that up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing though how I wish I did. I do however own the story line so don't steal it. Not only is it against the law but I will find out.

Want to know when I update when ffn is down?

Send a blank email to, [robynsfiction-suscribe@yahoogroups.com][1]

Then respond to the email that is sent you!

~~~

"Hilde." Relena's voice rang out into the quiet morning. "Hilde where are you?" Shaking her head she sighs. Where had that girl gotten to, she had promised her that she would go shopping with her today and find some appropriate clothing for the ball next week. "Oh that girl she is always disappearing on me." Crossing her arms and tapping her foot she sighed with a characteristic pout before shaking her head and laughing at her own childishness. Sometimes she wondered if she was completely sane. Other times she wondered if Milli was. Their lives were so different from so many people. She had found a friend in Hilde and was not letting go. Which was why she was looking for the girl, and had been for the last hour. She was going to town with Hilde or she wasn't going at all.

"Hilde where are you?"

~~~

Smiling to herself Hilde walked quietly along the path that she had chosen for her thinking spot. She loved going off by herself and doing absolutely nothing. Her lady mother said that it was unhealthy and that the day air in great quantites was unhealthy. She disagreed it wasn't customary for stuff like to bother her but it did today.

Her life had never been peaches and roses and it never would be. Of that she was sure she wasn't asking for it either. She never had all she wanted to do was to grow old with her plants and chickens. That was all she had ever wanted in fact. Ever since she had gotten here in this no mans land her mother had insisted on being called Lady Mother. It had infuriated her but what was she to do? With the King or Queen around she had no choice but to fall along with her mothers wishes. So she was now her Lady Mother and nothing was changing that. A wicked smile spreading across her face laughs. But then again that could mean two things. 

A lady mother could either mean a woman of high esteem in her family and household. Or it could mean that she was a wore no better than the common street rat. So while her mother thought that she was showing her the highest respect possible she was actually not. Chuckling she shook her head. 

A few minutes later her silence was ruined when Relena's voice was heard yelling for her in main area. They country house was set into three squares of land. The main area with cultivated and peaceful while the outer area was much like a forest. A Chinese forest anyway when questioned the royal's they just smiled mysteriously at her. The final area was a forest…it was great and beautiful with towering trees. It had a brook that ran in the middle of it and she had often found deer and small animals drinking from it when she had been able to sneak away to it. It brought her a since of comfort that nothing else had so far and she cherished it. It wasn't often that she had peace in her life and Goliath loved it as well. Which told her that it had to be a good spot. Anything that her horse liked generally meant good. He had an uncanny since of good and bad and she relied on it desperately. She only had so many links in life that she had that luxury with. 

"Hilde" Relena yelled walking next to the brook before smiling. "There you are I was looking every where for you."

"Oh I was thinking." 

Shaking her head Relena giggles. "Well it's to late to go shopping so do you want to go for a ride."

"Sure!" Her entire demeanor lighting up she grinned at the girl. "But where would we ride? This place isn't made for riding much. I should know I tried." Grinning up at her huge horse she chuckles slightly his whole body posture was disgruntled in the face of he couldn't transport his mistress where she wanted to go. 

"There is a path that goes deep into the woods." Relena explains her expression amused. "If you had asked earlier I would have told you about it or if you had asked someone else they would have told you about it as well."

Blushing slightly Hilde bit her lip in embarrassment. Before breaking into a grin. "Oh and why didn't you say anything about it before uh?"

Waving her hand in a dismissing manner Relena put on her 'poker face'. "Oh well I never thought of it really."

Looking at the suddenly emotion less expression on her friends face Hilde almost gaped at the girl. How did she do it? 

"Oh really?" Giggling the two girls walked arm in arm back to the castle to change into their riding castle they were followed by one large horse. A horse that almost seemed like it was trying to protect them from something. Something they couldn't see.

"Are we there yet?" Charlotte whined. Her voice was almost nasal to Hilde's tender ears. 

"Where not going anywhere." Relena replies patiently. "Where just riding around to see where we end up."

"Well we had better hurry cause it looks like a storm is approaching. 

Looking up Hilde blinked at the graying sky. Perhaps for once in her life her sister had been rain. It was about then that the first warning drops pelted her face. 

"We need to find shelter." She heard her voice saying almost as if it was detached from her. "We don't have time to get back before the storm breaks."

"Come on then this way." Relena yelled over the wind that was rapidly picking up. 

Following the girl's lead Hilde groans as the rain starts to pelt her back. This was going to be a bad storm she could feel it. 

After what seemed like and eternity Hilde blinked through the haze of rain. There was something ahead. She could just make it out in fact it seemed to be gray and they were fast approaching it.

"Hurry." She yelled as lighting crackled around her, dangerously close. 

"I see it." Relena yells back.

"See what?" Her sister wails her once proud curls were in a soggy mess down her back and she looked like a drowned rat.

Arriving at the gates Hilde quickly dismounted not bothering to answer her sister's question. Pushing on the gates she groaned at how heavy they were. Goliath as if sensing her need lent his own shoulder to the gate. Once it was open however he screamed almost as if in a challenge his feet coming down hard to the ground. Jolting her, glaring up at the horse Hilde frowned. "Behave Goliath." She orders taking his bridle and leading him through the mud and into the gate. "Come on." She yells over her shoulder to the other girls. 

Nodding her head Relena follows Hilde's lead and dismounts as she leads her horse after her. Realizing that she was being left behind Charlotte awkwardly dismounts and follows them. She wasn't going to be left out in the cold if she could find somewhere dry to sit.

Leading Goliath and the rest of the horses to a safer place under the trees she sighs before walking up to the main door. Pulling on it to see if it would open she almost screams, something was jerking her pulling her and yet it wasn't her that it was pulling. It was almost like it was trying to pull the very essence from her soul. Reaching out mentally she pulled with all of her might…at what she was pulling she wasn't sure all she knew was she could not let it take whatever it was pulling at. Hanging on she vaguely heard someone panting. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity it was over and the door was standing wide open. Only then did she realize that the person panting was herself and that Relena and Charlotte were staring at her in shock.

"H…Hilde are you okay?" Charlotte questions her eyes wide in fear.

Nodding Hilde blinks as if in a daze as she looked around. "Yes, um…come on I think that we should go in now."

"Is it safe?" Relena asks just as a bolt of lightning rips through the night air illuminating her pale features.

"I really don't think that we have a choice." Hilde replies. Taking a deep breath she motions for them to follow her in. 

~~~

"Hey guys take a look at that!" A blond headed man says softly as to not to attract any attention to himself. Not that they could see him anyway, he and the rest of knights were invisible. Well, except for one and it probably would have been better for them all if he had been made invisible as well.

A slight sigh behind him made him look behind him smiling up at the tall figure he motioned towards the girls who were slowly making there way through the place.

"This means we can't rescue Heero though Quatre."

"How did Duo get close to him when he was in that rose form?" The blond questions him shaking his head.

"I am not sure…something happened he can be saved but we need to get to him quick."

"Oh no they discovered Wufei." Quatre murmurs.

They could all become innate objects if they wished. Trowa became a mirror, while their fellows each became a rose, a candle and while he became a clock. He hated being the clock though because he ticked all the time and had no peace. Out of all of them Heero was the only one who became a live object…and he could on will change color. On day he was a red rose the next he was black. 

Duo was death, and so if Heero was in a rose form when Duo was around then the life was just sucked right out of him. That was one of the main reasons they had to be careful it was also the reason why nothing lived in the castle for very long.

"They just lit Wufei." Trowa murmurs as they walk past them…Wufei's unmistakable glow showing the way. Wufei had been scouting when they had walked in. To hide his presence he must have become the candle.

"Oh dear." Quatre replies his voice just as soft. "Perhaps we should follow them." Looking around he frowns slightly. "Duo is asleep right now so it would be best if we could keep them away from there."

Nodding his head Trowa follows his friend Heero, wouldn't last much longer in that rose and desperate times called for desperate measures.

~~~

"What is this place." Relena whispers to Hilde as they walk. 

"I don't know." Was the smaller girl's only reply. Looking up at Relena though Hilde frowned. That girl was way to composed for her liking sneaking a glance at her sister she shook her head and returned to studying Relena. Charlotte was a mess and was practically in tears and her fear was written on all of her features.

"Oh what a pretty rose." Charlotte murmurs before frowning. "Hey it's wilted what is a wilted flower doing here?" Looking at the vase that oddly enough had water in it reaching down she scoops it up and places it in the water.

_Choking, choking. _Heero mentally sent to the others, as the water revived him partially. 

_This is just great. _He growls to himself. _ First death boy decides to practically eat me. But no I can't just die I have to CHOKE TO DEATH. Of all the ways to go why can't I die how I want to die? Perfect solider going down choking to death. I will not die like this not this dishonorable death. _

"Poor thing." Hilde murmurs as she walks by. Never noticing the way it seemed to transform into a bloom as she past it.

_I am alive! Choking, choking. _

"That is funny." Charlotte says astonishment written on her face. "It just bloomed."

"How odd." Relena murmurs studying the rose confusion written on her face.

Bringing the candle closer she frowns softly. "Definitely odd." Picking the rose up she examines it better.

__

Air I have air. 

Shrugging she places the rose back into the vase.

__

No not again. Will someone get me out of here? 

Just then a roar ripped through the small room.

_Like now before he comes back in here. _ Heero was feeling panicky he had barely lived the last time he had come in contact with Duo in a rage and he was in the rose form…and he was definitely mad.

Grabbing Relena and Charlotte, Hilde threw them behind her just as the doors busted open and a figure from a nightmare seemed to jump into the room.

Looking at him in shock Hilde almost started choking as something started pulling at her again. Pushing the feeling aside she studied the figure in the room.

It was tall standing about 9 feet tall on his hind legs. It was covered in light brown shaggy fur and he had enormous claws on its hand and feet. It's eyes though his eyes were a strange violet color that screamed of pain and fury.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED MY DOMAIN." It bellowed.

"I am…" Relena started only to be interrupted.

"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU." 

Feeling her temper flare Hilde tried to keep from screaming back at this thing. It could probably snap her with a twist of one of those hands. "We were looking for shelter from the storm and found this place." She supplied softly her eyes narrowed at him. "If we have offended you we are sorry."

"OFFENDED ME? OFFENDED ME WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID?"

"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING AT ME?" Hilde yells back finally snapping. She hated getting yelled at for any reason and normally returned the favor when she was yelled at. This was no different it was just like taking down a very large, furry mouse that had claws and fangs.

"ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" His voice boomed across the hall.

"YES I AM NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED CHILD AND TALK PROPERLY OR I WILL CONTINUE TO YELL." She snarled back at him, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot as her eyes snapped blue fire.

Frowning when no reply was given she turns to Relena and Charlotte. "Are you guys okay?" She questions, feeling the thing's eyes on her she frowns darkly. 

"Fine." Relena replies never taking her eyes off of the pacing creature.

"W…W….What is going on?" Charlotte wails tears streaking down her face.

"I don't know Charlotte just don't start crying okay? Here," Grabbing the rose out of the vase she placed it behind her ear.

_First life being sucked from body, then choking, now bad PERFUME. QUATRE WHERE ARE YOU! _

Coming Heero but those girls are there…and do you think you would survive two seconds away from that dark headed girl? 

What are you talking about?" 

I am not sure…but I think she is gifted with life…and she is keeping you alive right 

now. 

WHAT? 

"What do you want?" Relena questions the beast her light eyes more questioning than condemning.

Turning, the thing seemed to be evaluating them before letting a slight growl emit from his mouth. 

"For trespassing on my land one of you will stay here until the day you die."

"WHAT?" Three female voices rang as one only their reactions were very different. Charlotte promptly fainted while Relena's eyes bugged. Hilde just stared at the creature in shock.

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEATE MYSELF."

"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING." Hilde snaps before taking a deep breath and saying in a softer voice. "This will take a moment to decide."

"What do you mean," Relena says once more regaining her composure.

"One of you will stay here with me and my servants for the remainder of her life. However long that is and you may never leave this place." 

"And if we refuse?" Hilde questions while desperately trying to revive Charlotte.

"YOU ALL DIE." He roars throwing his head back and letting lose of an un-earthly howl.

Wincing at the sounds Hilde looks at Relena regret in her eyes. 

"I am sorry I got you into this."

"Who wanted to go riding?" Relena says shaking her head. "It is my fault I will stay."

"NO!" Hilde yelps shock on her features. "Your people need you they wont miss me I am just a simpleton girl." 

"But I can't just leave you here." She protests her own eyes wide.

"You have no choice I wont let you two die. Take care of Charlotte please."

Nodding her head Relena frowned. "I don't like it…" She admitted. "I can not leave you here Hilde how will they believe us back home." Shaking her head rapidly she looked at the pacing creature again. "You're the first true friend I have ever had…I don't want to lose you after finding you."

"I am sorry Rena." Hilde whispers using the pet name she had given the princess. "Here take this and remember me always." Reaching down into her boot she pulled out a knife. Reaching up she cut the braid and the base of her neck before she could think twice about it. Instantly hair cascaded around her face and neck.

"Why?" Relena breathed looking at the gorgeous hair that she had always admired. It was now sitting in a long braid in her hand looking up she frowns. "Why?" her voice was almost pleading for understanding!

_They had better hurry. _Quatre muses _He is losing his temper again _

I know. Wufei grumbles A_nd I am melting.   
You know it will grow back over night Wufei, _ Trowa chides. _One of these women is going to spend the rest of her life here…be patient… that or they all die. _

Patience will keep us all alive a little bit longer. Heero cautioned.

"I will stay." Hilde says turning towards him. "But only if you give your word they are not to be harmed in any way size shape or form."

"You have my word." Turning the creature left the room as quickly as he came. 

"You should leave now while you can." Hilde says turning back around. "The storm has broke." She didn't know how she knew but knew she did. She also suddenly could tell where every living thing was in that castle…including where that thing was. Something was pulling at her constantly, wondering what it was she gasped when it suddenly dissipated.

"What are you okay?" 

"Yes, Rena I am fine…come on I will help you with her."

Twenty minutes, a tearful farewell and a promise to never forget each other, later. Hilde found herself turning grabbing Goliath's neck as she furiously hugged the huge creature she gave into her fear and cried. After what seemed like eternity she turned and faced the castle. Taking a deep breath she began her walk back towards it. Throwing back her shoulders she desperately tries to keep her trembling from being noticeable she would not be a foolish female she had been raised to be. She would be herself and face this thing even if it meant her death.

__

She has spunk. Trowa noted.

_Yes…but will it be enough _Heero found himself asking. _She is not the first to arrive with spunk…time is running out….will this one be the one? Will her spunk be enough to save us? I think not…only time will tell if she has all that it will take…only time. _

   [1]: mailto:robynsfiction-suscribe@yahoogroups.com



	4. A new home

Hilde felt her heart leap into her throat as she worked her way back into the castle

Authors notes: Sorry that this took so long. I really am. I don't think that their will be another laps like this again in the story. Once again I apologize. Un-explainable writers block, that went on forever is the main reason that this took forever to get out.

For all you newbies welcome to the show. Funky updates, weird timings and my crazy ideas are what you are subjecting yourself to. Have fun *waves*.

For all of you that have been here since the start thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the show.

~~~

Hilde felt her heart leap into her throat as she worked her way back into the castle. This place was huge and by no standards normal. All she really wanted to was to do was to return home and cry, but this was now her home and she was going to suck it up and fight whatever this thing was. She had almost felt like it was depressed or something, then again she really didn't know, so here she was facing down the door like it was going to eat her. But then again thinking of her earlier problem with it, it was highly likely.

Walking through the door Hilde took the time to study it. It had been cold and dark the last time she had come in here but now it was almost warm and inviting. It was a huge gothic thing and the ceiling was enormous. It seemed to shoot to the sky and it had many vivid paintings on it. Her vision was to poor to actually see what was on top but there seemed to be levels above her that would allow a better view. Walking past the entry way to where the ceiling abruptly ended she frowned slightly. It was lit this time and the walls caste an ere glow as the shadows seemed to move with the flickering lights. It was overall a very freaky scene to her young mind and it reminded her of the tales that had been told long ago about castle's that harbored magical things so fierce that for a mortal to look on it was to be seeking death. As it often occurred, the tales had often sent her sister to bed in fear and tears but had done nothing more than spark her curiosity. 

"Hello." A very soft tenor murmurs, interrupting her thoughts neatly.

"Who is there?" Hilde demands, as she whips around shock lining her features. _There was no one there_.

"My name is Quatre and I am your attendant." The voice continued on.

"I can't see you." Hilde says her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I hate to sound rude, but where are you?"

"I am to your left and the reason you can no see me is that I am invisible. This will probably cause a problem later on but here," It almost seemed like her the candle on the side of the wall was in itself moving. But there was a slight shadow on it, that caused her to blink a couple of time in confusion, before she realized that it was in fact the imprint of his hand. "Is that better My Lady?"

"Uh? Oh you're talking to me." Hilde says, a slight blush staining her checks. "I have never been called My Lady before so please just call me Hilde, calling me that will do nothing but confuse me."

"What calling you Hilde?" The voice questions clearly confused.

"No calling me My Lady." She replies amusement shining clearly from her eyes, as her hand came up to cover her mouth and her grin.

"Oh I see, Lady Hilde." Came the matter of fact voice. It was tinged with kindness causing her to relax slightly. 

"Just Hilde." She replies, shaking her head. If they were formal she was going to go crazy, she hated formalities.

"Whatever you say, Lady Hilde." 

Rolling her eyes in frustration Hilde, shakes her head once again. "Is there a place where I will be staying?"

"Of course we have a room for you." The voice came again sounding almost shocked to her untrained ears. "What did you think that we were going to put you in the dungeon? Of course not! You are our guest here and will be treated with the highest honor. If you would follow me, or the candle which ever you prefer, I will show you to your room."

"Of course." Hilde replies as she meekly follows the candle. It seemed like forever to her tired mind as they walked down corridors that all looked the same. She had no clue where she was or what she was doing all she knew was that the only was she was getting a bath was to follow the man in front of her. She was also to the point of were a bath was the most important thing to her right then. She was focussing on the here and now not tomorrow or later or what they would do with her. All she wanted was a bath.

"This is your room." The voice said as she was snapped out of her daze of thought. The door seemed to open of its own occurred and what it beheld caused Hilde to gape in wonderment. It was huge, the room anyway, as was the bed.

The room was in a perfect circle with the bed as the obvious centerpiece, it was the biggest bed that she had ever seen in her life. It was round to match the room and covered in a light blue bedspread, it had four posters and draperies hanging down around it. It was so high up though that it had a set of stairs leading up to it. Hilde repressed the inane desire to giggle; it was a princess bed. Blinking she looked at the huge mirror that lined one of the walls, it was also round, as that seemed to be the theme of the room, and had every brush imaginable that was surrounded by many bottles and hair care products. Bottles of every shape, size, color, and texture stood before her on the table. There were some strange looking products in some of them, white looking foam and some clear stuff that seemed to sparkle in the light. She imagined that the uniquely shaped ones with the spout like heads were for perfumes and her feminine side giggled. There were also different shaped holes that immerged from the sides and she briefly wondered what could be in them before, as carefree as a child, she turned to the next part of the room could.

A huge shelf like area that contained more books that she had ever seen in her life sat on the other wall. And next to it was a huge fireplace that hosted a tub in front of it that also had stairs leading to it. It seemed to be filling itself somehow as seeming water rose neatly in it. On the sides of the tub their seemed to be hundreds of those bottles again only this time sweet smelling candles had been lit and were sending gentle aroma forth. The bottles she imagined contained different soaps though were one would obtain that many bottles she was not for sure. She hadn't thought that so many things of soap were even in the world.

"Oh my." She breathed. 

"Weird isn't it?" A female voice murmurs from somewhere in the room. 

"Who is there?" Hilde questions, as she jerks in surprise. There were just too many surprises in this place for her own good.

"My name is Sally." Came the sweet sounding voice. Hilde blinks her eyes going wide. The voice was coming from above her so she figured that whoever she was she was taller than she was.

"Um, what are you doing here?" 

"I have come to assist you in your bath." The woman says a smile showing her in voice. "I am the only women servant in the castle so I was asked to help you out and tell you what I can or answer any questions that you might have."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." The girl responds as the tub stops filling itself. It was now filled with some sort of foamy stuff. She thought it was soap but she wasn't sure, she had never seen soap like that. Nor had she ever thought that she would have the luxury of getting a hot bath. Her sister and her mother always used the hot water when they had baths. Leaving her with the cold water.

"I don't need any help taking a bath." Hilde replies softly her eyes going even wider. No one had ever waited on her. Her sister yes, but never her. She was not deemed worthy enough back home so she never messed with wondering or wishing for it. Besides she had cut most of her hair off so there would be no problem with that. 

Her hair had taken hours to dry before she had cut it. Looking at the slight bob that framed her face unceremoniously, she shook her head. She already missed the feeling of the heavy braid that normally hung down her back. She felt almost naked, and exposed without it hanging in its thick wave. 

"And I can trim that hair." Sally explained, and out of nowhere a pair of scissors were produced. 

An hour later a freshly scrubbed Hilde was in front of her mirror as she looked at her new hair cut. Sally had trimmed it so that the ends of her unruly mass of hair fell in neat waves around her chin. It was a little longer in the back for easier styling or at least that was what she said. Personally, Hilde wasn't going to argue with her. That had been her resolve until she had seen the elegant creation that the women had produced from the closet.

"I will not wear that." She stated indignantly her eyes narrowed and flashing blue fire. "I refuse, its way to dressy, _way_ too dressy."

"You will look beautiful in it." Sally argued her own tone stating she was not backing down. Hilde was sure that if she could see her that her hands would be propped on her hips in annoyance.

Narrowing her eyes to the point of where she was just looking out of slits at the women in front oh her, or at least were she would be standing, she glared.. "I said no and I mean no." She argues. "Even if I have to go to dinner in a gunny sack." 

She could hear the angry rustle of something rapidly moving and she could almost see the air currents moving as Sally let her irritation be known. Blinking Hilde looked harder at that spot and blinked. Something shiny was moving on the air, or at least she thought it was the air.

"Yes, you will." Came the anger tinged retort.

"No I won't." She growls, "Besides if it this beast want me to come to dinner with him then he can deal with what I want to wear. I cater to no one and I have not spent the last 18 years of my life perfecting the art of being stubborn for a reason."

"Fine." Sally grumbles, but she was actually smiling from ear to ear. The guys were going to be thrilled to hear this. They had been looking for someone for so long, and this girl was looking better and better to her. The needed her and she was going to need them sooner or later. Her powers were growing to quickly. She couldn't read aurora's like Wufei could but she didn't doubt. He had said she was powerful and she trusted Wufei. 200 years in a castle with only so many people around would bring out the best of worst of someone and she had liked all that she had seen. Of course she would never tell him that, he was male and he would never understand. Though he had said that this tiny girl in front of her was powerful.

Pulling out a less frilled up lace she left it for Hilde to change into.

"Heero." She calls out softly as her eyes scan the room.

Instantly the man was next to her causing Sally to blink. She had never in all the time that she had come to get to know Heero, gotten used to the fact that he was practically invisible to anyone when he wanted to be. "Can you change into a rose for her? That way you can keep Duo cool and she can keep you alive. It won't be pleasant." She offers. Sally believed in telling people who she wanted to help her the whole truth. "Probably like something is pulling at you, one offers death and one offers life. Stay close to Hilde."

Nodding his head Heero turns into a pale while rose as white went with everything. Then again that might not have been his reasoning you never knew with Heero. Picking up the perfect rose Sally walks back into the room. "Here you go." She states while placing it neatly in her hair giving the smaller girl not time to argue.

Nodding Hilde sighs. "Take me to your leader." She grumbles using a phrase she had heard somewhere. She thought that Relena had used it in jest while she had been at that castle but she wasn't sure. At the thought of Relena a pang hit her low in the gut. Pushing down those feelings she blinks back tears. She would not let them see her cry.

~~~

Looking at the table in front of her Hilde felt her heart pound. There was no sign of the beast and she was nervous he could be anywhere. She didn't like this feeling. The feeling of the prey that was about to be caught it was the feeling that she was starting it associate with this place.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She questions, finally. The silence getting to her.

"Yes," Comes a low rumble to her left. Instantly jerking that direction Hilde blinks at the huge shadow. 

"Oh sorry I did not see you My Lord." She apologizes. How had she not sensed him?

"Call me Duo." Came the voice from earlier that day, only this time it was much gentler. She thought it was gentler anyway. As gentle as a beast could get or maybe it was her over imaginative head getting to her. 

"Er, okay as long as you call me Hilde." She had decided on the walk over here that befriending this thing might be a good idea. She didn't think that it would eat one of its friends.

"Fine…" 

"Aren't you going to eat?" She questions as she sits at the table, slightly frowning she didn't want to be watched by this thing while she was eating that was just wrong.

"No, I have already eaten. I might startle you if I eat." He explains softly, or at least she thought it was softly. Shaking her head, Hilde lips twisted into an annoyed expression. She had been doing a lot of guessing lately. She wasn't very good at it but she was starting to figure that if she made it out of this then she would be very, very good at it.

"Oh."

_Keep calm Duo._ The calm voice of Heero rang into Duo's head just as he felt the first strings of irritation start to creep into this system. _She doesn't know a thing about you remember?_

Looking at the girl who was now staring at the food that was literally popping out of thing air and landing on her plate he shakes his head when he sees the white rose that was in hair. That had to be Heero.

_It is so difficult. I have failed so many times and time is running out._

_Patience._

Talk over dinner was terse, what little their was. Hilde was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with someone watching her eat who was not eating herself. She almost wept with relief when she was finally done eating. 

"Thank you for dinner." She says quietly as she stands from the table.

"Your welcome." Came his calm reply. Hilde, found to her surprise she was getting used to the sound of the low growl that was his voice. "But you don't have to thank me. You're the one who decided to stay it is my duty to take care of you now."

"I think I shall return to my rooms now." 

"Of course but first may I ask you a question?"

"Er…sure."

"Will you marry me?" He asked softly while he steeled himself for a forceful rejection.

Hilde on the other hand was staring at the beast in complete shock. She wasn't getting married _ever_. Men were dominating controlling and didn't know how to laugh.   
"N…N…No I can not Duo." She whispers before running out of the room.

Oh she was such a fool. Throwing herself onto her bed that she had found by some accident she sobbed. 

"We were so close." Wufei sighs.

"Love can not be rushed." Quatre says a sad smile on his lips.

_Give her time. _Heero says still in his rose form. _It is after all something we have all been allowed to have._ But not even Heero could feel anything but pity as he watched the girl sob into her pillows her entire body wracking with her sobs. For on her shoulders rested there, last hope. There last hope to freedom.


	5. Friends?

Authors Notes: I have this done for a while but as the problem with ffn 

Authors Notes: I have this done for a while but as the problem with ffn. Ha been preventing me from updating it has taken me a while to get it up. But here you go here is chapter five. And to my mailing list I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than you will know!

ENCHATED DREAMS

CHAPTER 5

It had been about a week and a half since Duo had first proposed to her that night. He had every night since then done the same. At first she had been scared that he would become angry with her with each of her admissions of not being able to marry him, but he had not. Only become sadder and sadder. She was starting to find that the best place for her during that day was the gardens. The flowers seemed to be able to talk to her now. She heard their songs almost everyday and some days when she closed her eyes she imagined that she could see them dancing on the air. Thousands of colors and twirling on the air like a haunting song it was the most amazing thing she had ever been able to imagine. Sometimes when she was doing nothing in particular but fiddling around with her gift she would see colors dancing around the edge of her vision. So she wasn't entirely sure that is was her imagination. She had found much to her horror that she had fallen into a routine. She who loved to have the luxury of doing whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted with no particular order had fallen into some type of order.

She had, she realized, come into the habit of rising with the sun and eating the breakfast that was already laid out for her. It was generally bacon, eggs, toast, and a steaming cup of hot chocolate with whip cream. (Or at least that was what Sally had called it when further inquiry had been issued.) She would then head down the guardians for a quick stroll or if it were sunny she would spend the morning riding her horse. She would then come in at about noon for lunch before heading back out the gardens and start her work. Most of her afternoons were spent pruning and shaping the garden back into some semblance of order. She had most of the center of the garden preened and shaped to her satisfaction and she was now working on getting the debris of the place. There was a huge pile of limbs, and such that she had cut off of the trees and the plants that she was now taking to the compost thing she had found a few days ago. Where it had come from and how come it was able to slice up the trees itself she wasn't sure. But she could work all day and fill up the compost and then the next morning it would all be broken down and ready for her to distribute. She had not gotten the impression that there was really any one to talk to about this stuff so she pretty much kept her mouth shut. Though sometimes she wondered if it would be okay to run around screaming just so there would be some noise around. 

The first few days had been the worst. There had been no birds, no flowers, no bugs whatsoever, nothing when she had first started her walks. But slowly and surely the birds had arrived and then she had started hearing crickets outside. Then she had gotten enough guts to start tampering with the flowers. Now the gardens were in full bloom and since no one had bothered her or told her she couldn't she had started shaping them and making them enjoyable to walk in. She had not really been expecting it but she had looked back on it later in life she had realized that there was a sort of expectation in the air like she what was to come before it did. Like she almost had to have it or it would all go wrong. It was your normal day in the castle and she was sure if she could see the people that they would be buzzing around like normal servants. (She was starting to here them more and more but she had yet to see them, much to her annoyance.) The first warning she had gotten to his presence was the fact that something was pulling at her again. Causing her to look up in surprise she had not been disappointed. 

"Hello." She murmurs politely and a slight unsure smile lighting her features. Even though the best had proven more of a friend than a foe in the last few weeks she was still unsure around him. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to almost be taking her essence straight out of her. Then again the fact that he was about 12 feet tall didn't help either. He had once told her that he was the god of death and that was she always felt that pulling when he was around, it still didn't make much since to her but she was going to ask Sally as soon as she remembered to.

"Good day My Lady." 

Shaking her head Hilde frowns at him. "What have I told you about calling me that?" 

A twinkle of what almost looked like amusement flashed in his yes causing Hilde to have the suspicious feeling that she was being laughed at. "I beg your pardon My Lady."

Rolling her eyes Hilde sighs and goes back to her work amusement shinning in her eyes though. For some reason she had discovered this man (if you could call him that) had the single ability to make her laugh. At times it almost seemed as if she saw him more as a man than a beast. She wasn't sure when she had started to consider him a friend, all she knew was that she had. And for now that was enough for her. 

"Right, sure you are." She grumbles rolling her eyes though a slight smile stayed around her lips. Nodding his head he managed his version of a smile. Even though it looked more like a snarl and his laugh sounded like a growl. The first time she had heard his laugh it had scared her witless now she took it for what it was. 

Would you look at that? Sally's neat voice sighs causing Hilde to bite her lip in amusement. 

Sally, behave so he is smiling he did enough of that before Came the voice that she had come to know as the candle's. 

She had first heard it one day when she was walking down the hallway. She had promptly dropped it much to its annoyance. 

"My Lady would you like to see the lake today?" Duo questioned as he saw her face start to drift. He found her captivating and so whenever they were together he selfishly tried to keep her attention on him.

"The lake? I didn't know you had one." She says her slight smile lingering on her lips as she looked up at him. "Yes it is behind the castle and it has a lovely view." He explains his own amusement hidden. He caught more of the tittering of the castle than she did and sometimes their optimism amazed him. They tended to forget that he could here all that was said as they lost themselves in their workings and gossip. 

"I would love to." Nodding his head he mad a follow me jester as they began the walk around the castle. "How come no has mentioned the lake before?" Hilde questions as the silence in the air became too much for her. She hated the everlasting silence of this place and had been delighted when she had realized she could hear more than just Quatre and Sally. It wasn't that they weren't nice it was just that they were hardly ever around as they had their own work to attend to. 

"Because it can be dangerous if one does not return by evening. Wolves have the tendency to get into the place near there. You should be safe with me My Lady for they have yet to bother me." Nodding her head slowly Hilde found herself agreeing with his words. If she were a wolf she imagined she would steer clear of him as well. At that thought a slight shiver managed to work its way down her back. She had always had a healthy respect for wolves as she had a many a friend killed by them as they defended their sheep back home. Living close to the city had its advantages but the wolves still came especially when there was a hard winter. 

~*~*~

"Come on Hilde." Tim said, his blue eyes shinning like two beacons in the winter night air, "Just a few more minutes." 

Biting her lip Hilde blew on her freezing hands sighing softly. "Oh all right but just a few more I am freezing to death and no lie." 

"Yes!" He said throwing his hand up in the air as if punching in an age old sign of victory. "You aren't going to regret this." 

"I had better not buddy." She grumbles though a smile tugged at her blue tinged lips. She really was freezing but she had never been able to turn the boy down. He was a few weeks her elder but they had always had a steady friendship. He never treated her like he was her better and she never treated him like he was pond scum. And so their friendship and bloomed and it was even whispered that maybe one day they would be a couple. She had always gagged and told those people that under no un-certain terms would that happen. But as they stood out under the winter sky with flushed cheeks and bright eyes she realized with a pang that maybe a courtship from him might not be such a bad thing. She might even welcome it. 

"You wont." Leaning down he placed a quick kiss on her check before pulling her back onto the ice. Blushing slightly Hilde looked down at their feet a quirky grin gracing her lips. 

"Don't do that." She mumbles only to have him laugh down at her his own grin pulling at his lips. Looking up into his blue eyes Hilde felt as if she was drowning in those blue orbs. Smiling shyly she pulled gently away. That was when the first howl rent the night air. Looking up startled she heard his breath suck deep into his lungs. Whipping around she gasped, there were already specks on the lake and by the way they were running it would not take long for them to reach them.

"Run Hilde!" He snapped his eyes wide. Looking up Hilde gasped at the emotions practically spitting from them. Fear, pain and even a little regret.

"Not without you." "Go Hilde I will try to distract them just go." Pushing her roughly he turned to face the coming enemy. While Hilde with tears streaking down her face ran. Her own anger at her inability to do anything but run left her feeling cold and helpless inside. She didn't know how she made it to the woodcutter's cottage or even what happened after that. Just he shocking news that he was dead. It came the next day. They had said there had been nothing they could do. That by the time they had gotten there the wolves had already finished their grim work. Hilde had not been ice-skating since. 

~*~*~

"My Lady are you all right?" Duo questions worry shinning in his eyes. "Mmm?" Hilde murmurs snapping out of her dream world. "Oh yes sorry how rude of me. I was thinking and I am afraid I lost myself." Nodding his head he sighs softly. 'Will she ever trust me?' "Come my lady it is this way." 

Nodding her head Hilde follows closely behind him. Pushing through the underbrush behind him she felt her lisp tug into a smile. She barely had to do any work but it was still enjoyable to her since of adventure to get out there and do some work. As the last of the brush was pushed back she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh wow." She breaths as the site of the huge blue lake with the sun in the gentle backdrop of the rocky mountain that stood behind it caught her full force in the face.

"It is really rather breathtaking is it not?"

"Very much so." She breathes a giggle forming on her lips. "Come on." She says grabbing his huge paw in her own and pulling him after her. She suddenly had the urge to go wading in the water.

"What are you doing." He growls in his low voice puzzlement written across his face.

Stopping only when they got to the water, once there she reached down and hiked up her skirt so that it swished at her calves securing it with a knot. "Going wadding and your coming with me."

"What?"

"Wadding? You have to know what that is come on."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with here and now."

"Simple, this is a lake, it is incredible hot, I want to cool off. Swimming is not going to happen I am afraid so the next best thing is wadding. You don't have to worry about getting wet and my immune system is fine so come on you big baby." Hesitating for a moment Hilde reaches out and grabs his huge paws and tugs him toward the water. "Come one please?" 

Shaking his huge head Duo felt resentment well up in hi. Frowning slightly he sighs as he catches sight of the slight pleading in her eyes. 

"Fine he grumbles." 

Smiling back at him she smirks. '_Oh ya one for the girls uh hu go me'_ She was tempted to fling her fist into the air in a victory sign but figured that would be a bad idea. She didn't want to make him any angrier than she had to.

At the first feel of her toes squishing in the cool mud Hilde sighed with pleasure and her grin widened. "This is heaven." She sighs.

"It is only a little bit of cool water and mud." He points out.

"You have to look past that to the fact that it is a little bit of cool water and mud on a hot day thus providing the desired effect of cooling down." Giving a non-chalet shrug she smirks. "Thus providing one with a little bit of heaven." 

"Do you always think this way?" He questions.

"I am afraid so. My mother called it being simple but with no one to entertain me but myself and a friend of mine who could hardly ever come out and play I had to develop my one since of life."

"Ah so that would explain it."

"Yes it would."

"It is interesting this was you talk. I find it quiet enjoyable."

"Well, I don't do it for yay or nay so I guess you either like it or just get used to it." '_Unless you are my mother.'_

Nodding his head again he watches the shapes that shift and turn in the murky depths of the lake, pondering slightly. This woman was definitely different from any other that he had come upon. She had the ability to peg things that he could ponder for years and never understand. He found it interesting and attractive like a breath of fresh air after the storm or years of imprisonment. He of course could not tell her that, he would either frighten her or she would despise him for all time. A heartbroken sigh broke it's way free from his lips. He wished with all his heart that he was normal and was a normal human. If he was he would fight for this little girls hand with a suit that would be unmatched as it was though he could never hope to even get her to look at him without apprehension. He had seen it oh so many times.

It was then that something cold hit him in the face and slowly ran down his chest. Looking up in shock he blinked in shock at the nymph like girl in front of him. 

Giggling slightly she splashed him again. "Stop pouting worry wort or you will be splashed again." She teases her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Growling low in his throat he reached out with a paw his own splash catching her. 

"Hey no fare!" She yells as she desperately tries to retaliate. 

Before long though they were both soaking wet and in hysterics. Hilde's high pitched laugh ringing with his lower half growl causing a rang of sounds to echo off of the water. 

Collapsing on the bank Hilde hold her sides as tears continued to stream down her face from her laughter. Looking up in time to see Duo shake himself free of the water sent her into a myriad of giggles once again. 

Snickering slightly she smirks at his tall frame that was watching her from above.   
"What is so funny Hilde?"

"Nothing." She replies a slight giggle making its way out again.

"Right." He comments with an eyes roll though his fangs were bared in what she guessed to be a smile. "Come on it is getting late we must be on our way back or the night will beat us."

Nodding her head Hilde roused herself with the help of his hand and before long they were on the way back. Taking on more look over her shoulder she smiled softly at he sight of the sun going down on the lake before once more turning back towards the beast.

__

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Just maybe just maybe."


	6. Danger

Her hand moving silently over the clothing Hilde frowned at it in confusion. She had decided to study the clothes here so that she could have a better idea of how they were made. They never seemed to rip or to tear and as she had nothing better to do it was ideal.  
Normally at this time of day she was outside pruning her nimble fingers working quickly over the bushes and plants. Today though she had awoken with a severe disappointment as she had planned on getting the center of the garden finished today. But alas it was not to be done, for it had rained.   
Not the gentle rain that comes in the spring this was the harsher, colder winter rain that came in torrents. The sky was light by the fierce lightning and the thunder threatened to bring the castle down to its knees with every loud boom. That was a silly thought of course for no mere thunder and lightning could bring down the sturdy walls of the castle. Yet the notion was not completely idle either.   
And so with the normality of the day taken from her she was now doing something she really didn't think she would be caught dead doing. She was trying to figure out how to clothe something and how it was made. Her mother had been an excellent semester's herself and her sister had made many of her fine garments that many o girl had been envious of. She had had not interest in it as a child though and would often go exploring in the woods instead of taking her lessons on that particular subject. That was the first case when her mother had truly decided that her daughter was un redeemable. That had also been the first time Hilde had shown her stubborn will of course it didn't help much that her sister could embroider everything from flowers to landscape by the time she was six.  
Putting the cloth down with a sigh Hilde shook her head; this was getting her no where quick. And since she had no patience for that sort of thing she did what she always did. She moved on to something a little more interesting. Her room she had searched for every nook and cranny in the first few days but she had yet to explore the entire castle.   
Opening the door she looked around for a moment and closed her eyes letting her senses go, sensing no one she quickly headed down the hall.  
She had by some accident or just by luck found that she had that little trick up her sleeve. It seemed to her that the more and more she stayed in the castle the more interesting her gift became. Just yesterday she had caught a glimpse of blond hair. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not but a few seconds after that Quatre had entered the room. She could also find Duo no matter where he was, all she had to do was close her eyes and concentrate on the thought of him. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing just yet but she did know that it not allow him to sneak up on her anymore. It was like some little buzzer went of in her head when he came close, that and that non stop tug at her, one day she would find out why that was and stop it.  
Reaching an outlet in the castle wall she looked at the candles carefully, careful as she did not want to pick Wufei up, and because you never knew what the silly thing would do. She had once tried to pick on up and it had yelled up at her.  
"Just what do you think you are doing? I am working over here."  
To say the least she had been more than careful after that when she picked up the candles. Certain that at least this candle was not going to jump out of her hands or start lecturing her, that later being Wufei's specialty, she reassumed her journey. The hall was no better lit and she not longer had the notion that she was going to trip over something in the floor.   
Castles were generally not very bright and cheery as very little light got into them. Though this one had more windows than, of this she had only been told, was the norm in case of attack. But because of the rain outside one had to use a candle for the light was completely blocked, except for that of the lighting. But it was far too infrequent for her to use as an actual light; it was also far too inconvenient. Smiling softly to herself at the fact that no one had discovered her yet she continued on her way through the castle.  
  
~~~

  
  
Sighing softly Duo watched the rain, as it made tiny rivets in the window in his room. Closing his eyes in pain he smiled painfully. Would this madness ever come to an end? It had been a day much like this so many years ago when that enchantment had been placed on him and his friends. Why? Because he had refused to marry that beast of a women's daughter. Now he had his best friends were condemned to this life if this tiny girl did not accept him. Sometimes he wondered why fate did this to him.  
"DAMN HER."  
"I hope you do not mean Miss Hilde." Quatres smooth voice broke into his thoughts causing him to whip around. "I know not why she should evoke that type of response to you."  
"I was thinking of the women who did this to her." Duo growls his voice harsh with anger. It was not directed at his friend though and after all the years of companionship the two had shared, he knew that Quatre knew that as well.  
"Forget her. She can only bother you if you let her." Trowa offered softly his dark eyes emotionless as ever. He had lost a sister to the bitch and was not likely to forget.  
"I know but sometimes..."  
:"We know Duo we know." Heero intoned softly. "You will have to trust her and much as we are able."   
"Sorry to interrupt the little love chat guys." Sally's soft voice rang into the room air, "Are you all decent?"  
"Of course women what else would we be?" Wufei demanded his dark eyes flashing.  
Shrugging Sally walks in amusement on her features. "I don't know but it is always better to ask than to walk in un prepared."  
A snort from Duo brought them all back to face him though Quatre had to use a discreet cough to hide his laughter. A thousand years of enchantment and Sally still goaded them to a tee. Watching the way Wufei scowled at her though, his dark eyes watching as well as glaring, he was glad that some things never changed.  
"You have something to say Sally?" Heero questions.  
"Yes, it's stirring."  
Heads snapping up the guys gape at her.  
"How can that be?" Duo breathes softly. "Heero and I locked it up."  
"I am not sure unless she has something to do with it." Sally says a thoughtful expression on her features.  
"It is difficult to say really and unless Ann and Trieze would like to supply answers, which I doubt they will, I will have to make an educated guess."  
"So start guessing."  
Rolling her eyes Sally sits down on one of chairs her light eyes soft with thought. She was what they called back in the old days a seer. Though her expertise really ranged more in the area of knowledge and how to use and control magic than anything. She had also never actually gotten a promotion that she could remember though Wufei swore up and down she had told them things that had saved there lives on numerous occasions. She would believe it until she heard herself say it though.  
"This day is so much like they day that this place was turned it could be just disturbing her. That would be my first guess."  
"Your first guess?" Heero repeated a frown on his features.  
"Yes that is right."  
"That is logical." Quatre says his face thoughtful, "But what else could there be?"  
"I don't think you will like it." Sally warns, the candle light flickering across it giving her a slightly ghostly expression.  
"Anything that involves that subject is not going to be liked Sally you might as well start your theory." Wufei snaps irritation and worry on his features.  
Rolling her eyes at him she winks before once more becoming serious.  
"Something has aroused it. Not intentionally I think for it would have awoken the whole thing and not just a little at a time. Once the process began it found something it could feed off of. A dream, a thought anything what so ever as long as fear was in the air. I also belive that because the castle is coming alive it is feeding off that life." With each word she spoke her voice was getting distant until it was almost like she was in a trance her entire body was relaxed and her eyes were closed. "It is not going to stop until it has consumed that life source. It has also gotten stronger since the last time we fought it."   
Blinking at her in confusion all the guys waited for her to go on but the only sound that was heard was that of her gentle breathing. Leaning down Wufei snaps his fingers in front of her causing her to jerk. "What did I say something?" She questions confusion on her face.   
"No, Sally." Wufei interjects before the others can say anything. "You were just leaving."  
Looking at him with a raised brow she nods a thoughtful expression her face before heading out the door.  
"What was that?" Duo questions.  
"I believe the sage in Sally just came out." Heero says in his usual tone of voice.  
"Yes," Wufei says with a nod. "She has those moments more now since the castle came to be then before but she was the always the best I had seen."  
"Uh?"  
"Sally gets those little bits of information a lot, more than any other sage or seer I had ever been around." Wufei explains. "Sometimes their in her sleep and sometimes she can just be talking to you and start spouting about this stuff. Its infrequent but has yet to go wrong as long as I have known her."  
"Oh."  
'So then it would be a safe bet to say that all magical people in the castle are in danger." Quatre says his face thoughtful.  
"Ya."  
"We will have to go with the presumption that it will go after the most powerful in the castle first." Heero says thoughtfully. "It won't go after Duo for specific reasons but it might go after Sally, so Wufei I want you to stick with her and report anything unusual." At the mans nod he continues. "Quatre you stick with Trowa. I am not sure if it will go after mind magic but she might go after your other gift." Nodding his head Quatre shrugs.   
"I had stuff I needed to do with Trowa today anyway."  
Nodding his head Heero sighs. "And Trowa."  
"I know she might decide acrobats is a great gift." Amusement glinting in his eyes he smirks. "I shall remain close to Quatre for protection."  
"That leaves just me but I don't think battle tactics is something she might want. Everyone clear then..."  
"What Heero there is one more thing." Wufei says horror dawning on his features.  
"What?"  
"Miss Hilde isn't her gift Life?"  
  
~~~  
  
Pulling the huge door open Hilde giggled slightly to herself. She had found the dungeon by some strange series of events. She had always wanted to explore one and see for herself the things her father had mentioned in bed time stories. She had been a gruesome little girl but now she was past that stage even though her interest in dungeons had yet to shrink or diminish by any size shape or standard.  
"Gloomy down here." She mumbles more to here the sound of a human voice than anything.  
Walking around slowly she shook her head when she saw more stairs. They certainly made this place deep down here.  
Peeping into cell after cell she frowned with disgust when she came upon a pack of rats that had nested in a human skull.  
"Poor thing it should at least have peace in death not have rats in the remains of there brains." She mutter to herself.  
Shutting the door quickly she continued her walk down the dungeon doors blatant curiosity was the only thing that was really keeping her going. It was dark it was damp and it was murky and somehow she knew that it would only get worse. There had not been anyone in these dungeons for hundreds of years and so there really was no reason to keep them up. The only prisoners that been held in this kingdom was those like herself that were held there against there will but in comfort. For no man would put a women he had forced into his castle in the dungeon. Or at least she hoped that was so she didn't fear that from Duo but one could never tell really what a man would do when he was in a temper.  
Her soft footfalls barely made a sound on the hard floor leaving her with the eire feeling that she was not the only person in the dungeon.  
Reaching the final door in the dungeon she cocked her head to one side there was a strange light glowing from underneath it. Opening the door slowly she peeked in before shrugging and walking in. The moment she entered the door a strange noise and a gray light surrounded her.   
IT IS HER A strange voice hissed in her ear. The next thing Hilde knew someone was once again trying to rip her soul out and a pain filled scream erupted from her lips.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO." She screamed the sound of it echoing around her like a clock as something deep within her clicked it was almost felt like the final piece of the puzzle had been entered and something warm and soft filled her. Her eyes snapping open it was like she could see through the gray mist and there was something there something horrible and it wanted her. Closing her eyes as fast as she opened them she bit her lip as that strange light once more surrounded her. In outrage the thing through her against the wall before picking her back up and hurling her once more against the opposite wall.  
Her head pounding Hilde mentally tried to fight off the bonds that were trying to wrap around her. It wasn't really her that it was trying to take over but something else she wasn't quiet sure. It was vital to her thought she knew that as she breathed, and so she fought that gray bond somehow bringing the white light to existence every time the gray got to close. She was loosing slowly though. The thing was slowly starting to beat down her defenses weak as they were it was not much of a fight. And then suddenly something black wrapped around the gray and it screamed as it was banished back into the dark. Once the presence of the gray dispersed Hilde did the only thing left to her. She fainted.  


~~~

  
  
"Will she be okay?" Duo questions.   
Looking up at him Sally sighs. "I don't know Duo I don't know how long the thing had her."  
Frowning Duo took to pacing again as the others watched him. His features were still contorted with fury but there was more worry in there than there had been earlier. Their biggest fear had been that they would not get there in time. Right after Wufei had made his point her scream had reached there ears. It had sounded like it had come from her very soul and had scared him nearly to death.

Watching him for a moment Sally heads back into the room with Hilde to check on her.  
"The idiot, the girl should know better than to go about dungeons." He snarls, all the while praying that the girl would be okay.  
"No one told her not to." Quatre points out only to have Duo snarl something at him.   
"She is awake." Sally says her voice soft and quiet her face gray.  
"Sally what is wrong?" Wufei questions softly. His eyes taking in her pale face and form.  
"She saw me." She breathes.

"WHAT?" Duo questions his voice just as shocked as the rest of the group, everyone expression mirroring the rest.

"She saw me." Sally repeats slowly as if she were speaking to three-year-olds. 

"Impossible." Quatre breathes. "That has to be impossible."


	7. Mysteries

AN: Here is long awaited chapter *sweatdrops* it is pitifully short; but I could not make myself write anymore so here you go. The next one will come sometimes before Christmas if I can get another chapter written before I go to Tennessee for my Christmas Vacation. If not then it will be as soon as I can get it up. It's a twelve-hour trip I will definitely have plenty to write ne?

Holding her head Hilde fought back the urge to throw something. There was a lovely vase next to her bed that she was contemplating throwing, it looked just a little bit fine for her. And she figured that either she was going have to sit here until someone came and told her why she was all the sudden seeing things and how to make this god forsaken headache to go away. Groaning lightly she clutched her head what the heck was happening to her? Opening her eyes once more she looked around painfully and then closed them once more. They were still there that was great, fine and all that was peachy. Where there hell had all the wall hangings come from and the cheeriness and the servant's and the list went on and on and on. It just went on. Pecking one eye open again she bit her lip when the seen didn't change.

"This is not good is it?" She questioned the night air, she didn't know how she knew it was night but it was. 

"Depends on how you take it." Came a soft voice though it held that growl in it that only one person could have.

Blinking at him in confusion she shook her head again, he was pulling at her again. Almost unconsciously she imagined a wall and suddenly it was there and he was no longer pulling. 

Gaping in shock she felt tears pull at her eyes. "What is going on?" She questions hoarsely now that she had used her gift, unconsciously yet still used it, her headache was gone and she found that she could think normally again. And with that normalcy came questions and with that came the demand for answers.

"I am not totally sure but your total capabilities were awakened quiet harshly at that. They were coming around slowly on their own and by the time you were 30 you would have been at the point you are now. Something happened downstairs and they awakened on their own. My guess, in self-defense of you. Gifts are curious things but they never fail their person if they can help it."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why the hell is this happening. Why me? Why did she come after me? Why didn't you warn me, why…"

"Hold on one question at a time." Came his amused growl.

"Well you asked." She grumbles sitting back irritated at glimpse of laughter that she had seen in his eyes.

"I know I know but it would be better if the others were here to help me answer your questions."

"The others?" She questions her own eyes darkening with fear.

"Yes, the others, my friends who have been watching over you since you came here."

"Oh you mean those voices." She murmurs softly her eyes flickering around the room as if searching for something. In reality she was, she was looking for anyone who might look familiar. 

"Voices?" Duo questions.

"Yes, I have been hearing voices around the castle lately." She says softly as if she was waiting for him to punish her for not telling him this earlier.

"What kind of voices?" He asked gently, all the while his mind working rapidly. If she was hearing things then she was far more advanced than even he had imagined. That wasn't good it was hard enough on him when his powers had started to emerge when he was a lad and he had had the best mages and magicians to help him understand his life. Shaking his head he once again found his mind wandering down the same road; he was horrible under qualified for this.

"Just voices, here and there, I don't know." She says softly still not sure if he was going to strike out at her or not.

"Sally." Duo called his voice returning to its original tone. "Come in here and bring the others."

Twenty minutes later and one way to many introductions Hilde was on the verge of collapsing. She was so tired her eyes were drying out her head was stuffy and she would swear up and down her bones hurt.

"I think that we have taxed her enough." Sally says watching Hilde as she blinked more grime out of her eyes.

"I am alright." Hilde mumbles sleepily.

"No your not now get some sleep. Your still not completely healed from the trauma this afternoon. Now get some sleep we will still be here tomorrow."

"You never know." Hilde mumbles sleepily drinking the stuff that Sally practically shoved down her throat. Watching the people in front of her start to disappear she shook her head.

"What…. was…in….tha…" She says whispers before dropping her head onto the pillow.

"What did you do to her?" Duo demands worry showing on his features.

"Relax, Duo it was just a sleeping draught she will sleep through until morning."

"That had better be all." He growls before stomping out of the room.

"That had better be all." Sally mimics while rolling her eyes.

"Don't let him hear you woman or the entire world will come down on your ears."

Chuckling softly Sally kisses his check. "Don't worry I am not worried one iota of a bit." Giving the rest of the guys a quick wave and grin she heads out of the room chuckling at the confused expression on Wufei's face. Ah, she loved messing with that mans head it was so easy. Especially messing with Wufei's. 

~~~

Blinking through the haze of darkness that was trying to seep back into her brain she shook her head dispelling the last of it. "And the world continues its spinning." She groans holding her head before falling back down on the bed.

Swinging her feet over the side of the bed she puts her weight on them hesitantly, when her head didn't threaten to explode and she didn't feel like she was going to fall over, she shrugged and stood up. 

"Well there you are finally getting up I see."

Looking up Hilde was meet with the site of tall, beautiful, oriental women who, oddly enough, had blond hair.

Smiling weakly she quirks her brow. "Sally?"

"Yes, that is me."

And there for a moment I thought I was going to wake up and this was going to be a bad dream."

"I am afraid not and its going to get worse."

"Peachy." Hilde murmurs. 

"I know how you feel."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Waking up and being invisible. From what I have picked up it just hit, what happened?"

"Detail's?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"It's a long story and I don't think the guys are going to appreciate it."

"They're not here and I want to know I need to know. Whatever that thing was she has added me to the group. Sally she wanted whatever my gift is she tried to steal it from me. And in that second I knew that I knew she would kill me to take it and I knew that she was the one who did this to you all. I have to know what I am fighting here Sally. Please help me."

Sighing softly Sally shook her head. "Sit down and get comfortable honey this is going to take a while."

~~~

"Heero, lighten up this is going to be the best night of our lives." Duo says his violet eyes sparkling with humor as he goaded his best friend.

"Duo, shut up." Heero growled darkly his eyes dark as he surveyed the room furiously. 

"You know how to ruin a party man you know how to ruin a party, and oh my god is that Sally? Damn she knows how to clean up."

"Wufei will skin you alive if he hears you talking about her."

Shrugging Duo looked around once more before groaning. "God she is here again. Hide me." He snarls grabbing Trowa who was standing next to him and shoving him in front of him.

"What the women in red?" Quatre questions.

"Yes, she wants me to marry her daughter but good God no." Shuddering he shakes his head. "I want someone to love me for me for crying out loud not because I have the largest kingdom in land."

"I am not really sure what happened later that night. I do know Duo told her that he would never marry her daughter. I do know she became very angry and tried to kill him and he lashed out unintentionally, his powers are very dangerous when he is mad." Shrugging Sally sighs softly. "There was a lot of screaming I was knocked out or I might have been able to help but from what I was able to get from the guys. She became pissed and cursed him to this life saying that her daughter could never have him then no one was going to get him." Shaking her head Sally's lips quirked into an ironic smile. "So we started abducting girls when they came into the palace, we didn't really have a choice." She murmurs softly shaking her head. 

"So he was turned into a beast and he thinks that he can just kidnap us girls because he doesn't have a choice?" Hilde questions incredulously.

"I know it doesn't make sense but, don't judge him by his actions." Sally says softly despair starting to creep into her own voice. Had she just ruined there last chance at freedom?

"I, Oh Sally." Hugging the older women she smiled at her depressed face. "Don't worry okay? I understand how you feel."

Shaking her head Sally smiled shakily at the retreating back of the girl. She amazed her she really did.

"You should not have done that."

"She asked Wufei and there was no she can not learn the story in my dialog box so if you will just excuse me."

Reaching out Wufei gently but firmly grabs her arm. "What happened that night Sally? You suddenly just stopped caring why?" 

"I did not stop caring I just realized that it wasn't meant to be." Jerking away from him she blinked back her tears. It was better this way it just had to be. 

She never saw the look of desperation that stole over his face or the determined look that soon followed. If she had she might have stayed a moment longer but as it was she had to get to work. She had things to do and places to go and right now she didn't think she could handle the confrontation.

"I will get you back Sally." He whispered to the winding breeze. "I will get you back."

~~~

Waking up with a gasp Hilde shook her head as pain ripped back through her body. "Make it stop." She whimpers softly shaking her head her short hair that was framing her face as tears pored down it. 

She kept having the same dream only this was not the dream that she had been getting before the damned thing had started. That woman was getting on her nerves. 

All she wanted was to live a normal life. And then there was the dream about Relena. Closing her eyes she shook her head. Her friend needed her she could feel it but how was she to help her? It was like all the sudden there was these thousand links that showed her everything she needed to know.

It was amazing she could walk by plants now and they would bloom the castle came alive under her touch. She wasn't sure of what to make of it exactly but she was mystified but she also found it intriguing.

Someday she was going to find how come she had these abilities and no one else did. Until then she was going to find out how to fix the women down stairs. Her power was growing she could feel it and it scared her. It was like it never stopped the death that was growing was different from Duo's but was more of a sucking death. Duo just killed in this form he couldn't help it but at times she could almost see the man he would become once the spell was broken and the man he had once been. She had even gotten a flash of a braid the other day when he had passed by her as they walked in the garden. She wasn't sure what all of this meant she never was. Holding her head in her hands she urged her trembling to stop. She was tired of being scared and she was tired of being tired. One day this was going to stop.


	8. Memories

__

Pushing through the brush in front of her she desperately pushed against the forces that tried to stop her from reaching her goal. She was tired drained and she could smell herself and if that wasn't enough to keep her from wanting to turn back she had no clue where she was. She as lost as a bird out of the air and she didn't like it. The last time she had been here it had been different, there had been a path and she had known then that there was help ahead. This time she had no such assurance and it was making all he the difference in the world to her already tried body. Gasping in pain she felt tears well in her eyes as thorn dug deep into her clothing and held--it was like they were trying to keep her from getting through. Reaching down she waved her hands sending the darkness back and releasing the thorns. Looking closer at the plant she swore heatedly at her ignorance. Of course they were trying to keep her from getting to the castle, she must have already started her attack. That or he just didn't want her back. 

That wasn't possible though-she told herself-he was her friend…he needed her friendship just as much as he did…didn't he? Something snapped behind her causing her to whip around, her eyes widening she screamed.

Waking up with her own scream Hilde took deep breaths to keep her self from crying. What had that been? The woods and the urgency behind the dream girl's footsteps had been all too real. To her it had seemed as if she was living the dream--no was the dream.

Looking out the window in her room she looked at the false dawn with a blank stare her thoughts still pre occupied with the dream. This was not the first one that she had gotten like this since her gift had been completely revealed to her. It was however the most detailed and the only one at which she the person who was living it or was in their mind. 

Duo had told her that she might get dreams or visions. He had not told her, however, at how vivid they were going to be. Sometimes she wondered how he had lived through this if she was having this much trouble just figuring out how to sleep at night. 

Reaching over she marked out the next item off the list. She had been trying numerous sleeping remedies lately trying to find out how she was supposed to get to sleep without dreams. So far nothing was working but she was determined to win this thing. 

~~~

Wandering the halls of your own castle gets boring after a few hundred times, but Duo had found that it was the only thing that gave him a sense of peace anymore. It was dark and damp at the best of times--especially since they no longer tried to liven it up with lights and tapestries. Why should they try? It was only they guys and him as well as the few occasional women who showed up only to run away and never return or who would break their promise in a heart beat. So they never bothered. Now with time running out, faster every day, they no longer even wondered what it looked like once. In fact he had to concentrate hard just to remember what the palace had looked like when they were throwing a feast.

Shaking his massive head he closed his eyes to hide the pain from the world. He couldn't even remember what he looked like. Oh sure he had a mental picture. He had been taller than all the others except Trowa had, and his hair had been long and his eyes were the same color that they had been then. That was it though his facial features were a mystery to him. Sometimes he wondered if that was a blessing or a curse.   
"Still lamenting over the past?" Came a soft voice, emotionless, as it was it was easy to identify. 

"Just thinking." Came his soft reply.

"Lamenting, same thing."

"Whatever."

Walking over Heero stood next to his best friend and looked at him through cold emotionless eyes. It wasn't that he didn't care in fact it was furthest from the truth. If he could he was frying the bitch that did this over a stake and he would watch her burn and get a lot of joy from it. That wasn't going to happen, and if it did he wouldn't be the one to be spit frying her. In fact it wouldn't be any of them. That was even if they won, which was still up to debate and on the shoulders of one un suspecting women who had the power to break the spell. But the will and knowledge? Well that remained to be seen.

"So you don't think it was worth it uh?"

Looking at his friend in surprise Duo blinked at him. "Uh?"

"Doubt my friend it has been on your face since she got here. Your questioning yourself and your work and all she has to go on it what Sally told her. So you're worried. Don't be Sally doesn't know the whole story no…and she is the only who can help you. Either we win or we lose. All I can tell you is if we lose we go down fighting. Either way Duo believe."

"It's been so long Heero since any of us have had hope sometimes I wonder if I even know what believing is anymore."

"Don't give up Duo we still have time." Quatre murmurs biting his lip his innocent blue eyes dark with anger. There was knowledge about Quatre that hadn't been there so long ago. It was a dangerous thing to piss off the Lord of Hawking; of course it wasn't like there was anyone around besides the evil that inflicted their castle, now to do such a thing. 

"Time is of the essence and it is out of our hands Duo. Trust lady fate and know that dark has never defeated the light before and it will not start here with us." Trowa says walking in his green eye defiant in its refusal to give up. 

"It will not end here." Wufei nods. "She will not let us down." 

Looking at him in the others nodded sometimes it was just best to shut up and nod every now and then.

"We must believe." Heero finished once more before looking out the window with the rest of the group where the object of their attention was doing what she always did. She was tending the roses.

~~~

A small child was out in front of the east gate, dancing as she had her friends made gifts of the roses that dwelt there. Of course it was no problem letting the roses go to the people they grew in abundance around here. The people loved them as well and to do them disservice by keeping them from the flowers they loved was not in his thoughts. 

And they were beautiful these pretty flowers with their pinks, red, whites and mixtures in between. Even the few death roses-as the blacks were called- were beautiful in their own measure. 

Shaking his head the tall man felt the weight of his braid fall against his shoulder. With a sigh he looked at the papers in front of him with a mocking grin. Being the lord that he was over all this place sometimes was enough to drive a man nuts. Especially when they didn't have a wife to share it with. Oh sure he had the guys but sometimes they just were not enough. Watching Quatre with that girl Catherine and Trowa with Iria left him feeling alone and cold. Now even Wufei was chasing someone, or was that the proper word? Chasing was probably to idle for him because Sally was er….not running but neither was she cooperating. Cooperating as well was to strong a word, she was pushing away from hard and long and the fights the two of them had would go down in history. 

Heero on the other hand was much like him. He chased no women and had no interest in them. He, also unlike Duo, had no qualms about not finding her yet and had often told him that he would either find her or he wouldn't. Either way it wasn't that big of a deal, to him at least.

To Duo it was. He had always wanted that special person to hold and to love and to be loved. His parents had had the best relationship he had ever seen and they had loved him. They had also been killed when he was young. He wasn't sure what had happened no one really was. They had just been found dead, not a mark on them, when he was about 7. He had been trained to rule since then and had been given four knights to train with. Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei it had worked out for the better and they had found more than just friendship with each other over the years but again it wasn't enough. 

No matter how close their friends were there was no comparison of a love of a woman and unfortunately he knew it and knew it well. They all did it was just a way of life. For them at least. Shaking his head again he pushed his despairing thoughts to the back of his head and winced as his eyes drifted over the agenda for the next month.

That stupid ball was getting closer.

That meant that women and her daughter were going to be there. Closing his eyes he fought back the anger that threatened to weave through him at that thought. That women was enough to drive a sane person made by herself and she had trained a daughter to be just like her. 

Of course he would never ever say yes to her, he wanted more than that. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or anything like that because she was. Beautiful in fact enough so to cause wars to be fought over her pretty face. Which was reason number two he would never ever give her any part of him. Not only was she a fake she enjoyed making people fall over her. No matter what the price. His people had had enough war and didn't need her angering nearby kingdoms with her little tricks.

Reason number three would have to have been the most obvious at least to him. He didn't love and he never would why couldn't she had her mother except that?

~~~

Shivering from the cold Hilde giggled at the sight of Sally trying to cut down the tree in front of one of the main gates into the castle. Fall was coming and Sally had informed her haughtily that the damn tree needed to go because it was getting on her nerves. 

That comment was the one that now held Hilde in tears and she giggled helplessly. She had been trying to help the stubborn women.

"Come are you going to help me or are you going to laugh at me all day." She snaps irritation still written on her face.

"Coming." Hilde murmurs a chuckle still emitting from her throat before grabbing the other end of the saw. "You know we need about six pounds more muscle to do this right." She gasps as she uses the weight of her body to push through the huge tree.

"I and two friends used to be able to do this kind of thing all the time." Grunting she pushed hard and before pulling with about the same amount of effort. "Of course I was in MUCH better shape at the time." She admits.

"I have never been in good shape." Hilde mumbles almost all her concentration on the tree. "Dang did you have to pick the on tree that didn't want to be cut down?"

"Not by choice thank you…. this one has to go. We are going to need firewood and this one is perfect. Besides it's getting in the way and will be a hindrance."

"If….you…say…so." Hilde gasps as the tree gives a crack and tumbles down the side of the two women.

"Hu? What do you think about that." Sally says shaking her head.

"Evil thing." Hilde says.

"Why did it just fall I wonder?" Sally questions the night air confused.

"I don't know you're the seer not me." Hilde says smirking back at her friend with a yawn. 

"That does NOT mean I know everything." Sally grumbles shaking her head. "Well lets get to work I want this finished in a bout a hour."

"You drunk?" Hilde says rolling her eyes. "Your tired I am tired and we have been at this for like two hours and it is night….time for bed." Looking around sheepishly Sally shook her head. 

"Right come on I am in need of a bath as much as you are I am sure."

Walking arm in arm back to the castle neither one of them say the eyes that followed them.

"Soon…" Came a low hiss from the shadows. "Soon."


	9. News

AN: Well, lookie here, I am doing good, or getting better, at getting my chapters out quicker. You all can thank the fact that basketball is done now, though softball will be starting soon. I will try to get at least two more updates up before that happens.

Some things are explained and some things are left hanging as usual but you do get a glimpse at their lives before this happened. The true turn in the plot is in the next two chapters if I can swing it so get ready for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but oh how I wish I did.

~*~*~*~

Closing her eyes against the light that was trying to creep into her conscience, Hilde ducked her head under her pillow. It was to early to be waking up, and whatever force decreed that she _must_ be awake at the crack of dawn every morning, needed to be hung out to dry. At the sound of the maids moving through out the room and opening the shutters even further Hilde came bolt awake and rolled her eyes. It was time to get up _again_.

"Good morning, Lady Hilde." The chief maid that had taken over the cleaning of her rooms once she had began seeing everyone, murmurs while setting the tray of porridge on the counter.

"Good Morning, Heda." Hilde replies softly, she had given up on the women ever not saying Lady before her name. They had already had many a fight over that one and she had finally thrown her hands up in defeat.

"My Lady, are you going to be going out into the garden again today?" Looking at the slightly cloudy overcast she shook her head. "It is going to rain today." She declares, "And we do not want you to get a cold now do we?"

"Yes, I am going into the garden until it starts to rain. As for catching a chill it had no killed me yet."

"But."

"Not buts I am going out! Now you can help me or I am doing it alone."

"But!"

In the end she won out as she always did. The poor women just did not have what it took to keep up with her in a battle of wills.

Walking into the slightly cloudy morning, Hilde took a deep breath, as she felt the warm air wash over her. Closing her eyes she let her senses expand over the area as she _felt_ the storm brewing in the air. It was going to be a bad one but nothing that anyone should worry about so far. It wouldn't hit until about lunchtime so she was safe to work in the garden this morning. 

Looking towards the many flowers that adorned the walls and the gardens she felt a slow smile creep over her face. She loved being out here and could probably live out here if she could.

The storm though was probably going to take the heads off of the flowers leaving her with nothing but washed up rose petals in the morning. Shrugging to herself she grabbed her tools. Just in case some of them managed to survive she was going to keep the stems and roses in shape. 

The garden already looked better than it had been when she had started her work on this place and for once she was completely happy with what she had done. The flowers were thriving and her own confidence that she could care for things and that they would live wad building. It was overall a good general feeling.

"Having fun?" Sally questions walking over her own smile gracing her face. She had once again won the sparring match with Wufei, wits were an amazing thing that few men had abundance in, and it once again put her in a good mood.

Looking up from her work Hilde managed her own smile, though her eyes flashed with strength, and her checks were flushed with the warmth of the day.

"Hello Sally." She replies shortly, though not unkindly.

Plopping down in the grass next to the girl, Sally grabs the extra sheers, and begins her own work.

"And yes I am having fun, how could you not in this garden?"

Looking around the place, Sally's smile widens, she was right as usual. This place reeked of power, peace, and it was a most comforting area in the castle. 

Closing her eyes, she fought back the memories that threatened to reach up, and snatch her into her daydreams. Those daydreams were dangerous as they consisted of more than just this garden the consisted of a man: Wufei. 

Shaking those thoughts away from her quickly, the blond women focused back on her work in front of her.

"They are lovely, even in the winter time." Sally agrees.

Working in silence, the two women manage to get most of the eastern corner cleaned up. 

"Sally,'" Hilde interrupts there work hesitantly. "Why are there no other women around here like you and me? I know that Wufei and you have some sort of an understanding but what about Quatre, Heero, and Trowa?"

Looking up from he work Sally blinked at the young women in front of her. "Uh?"

"Why are there no other girls around here?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Putting her sheers aside Sally motions for Hilde to sit down next to her. Leaning back against the green grass she frowns, as she debates on how much to tell the girl. She had already said more about Duo than she should have, but that was on a need to know basis. This on the other hand was information that could hinder any relationship between Hilde and the others. 

"There were two more girls." She finally answers. "I am not sure what happened to them, as I was un conscience and hidden through most of the war fare between Duo, and well you know who. Iria and Cathy though were fighters, and probably jumped into the middle of the battle, I am not sure exactly what happened to them. Everytime I asked the guys they would close off, and shut up."

"You were close to them." Hilde declares after watching the girl's eyes shift from pain filled to fondness.

"Yes, I was." Sally replies softly, as if trying to hide the emotion that was behind them.

"Will you tell me about them?"

"Let me see, Iria was one of a kind a fighter to the core which is odd because she is Quatre's sister. Who hates fighting with a passion, unless provoked, then he is _dangerous_. She looked a lot like him, tall, blond haired, and blue eyed. They had the same mother you see."

"He had more than one mother?"

'Yes, back then it was perfectly fine to have more than one wife, if you could take care of them. Quatre's father was a lover of women, and had about ten wives if I remember correctly. Quatre is the youngest, and he had about 29 older sisters, Iria was the closest, and they were very close. She, Quatre, and Trowa were best friends growing up."

"Cathy on the other had was deadly with a batch of knives. I once saw her snitch a fly from the wall about 70 paces off. If she could see it she could pin it, she and I grew up together; I loved her like she was my sister. In a lot of ways she was the only family I had or could count on."

Nodding her head Hilde smiles softly, at the girl in front of her. "Where ever they are I am sure they are fine." She says in an equally soft tone of voice.

"Come on," Sally says a few moments later jumping up, and grabbing Hilde's hands. "Its lunch time and I am starved."

Looking at the sky, and the quickly darkening clouds, Hilde nods her head. "Ya, and the storm is about to break." 

Nodding her head Sally smiles, dropping back against the wall Sally watches the girl continue on before whispering softly.

"It won't stop until it has consumed that life force." Shaking her head she rolled her eyes at the distant thought on her features, before heading off to catch up with Hilde. She was starving and would fight Heero for lunch at this rate; there was no way she was going to be late.

__

~~~

Watching the rain poor down Hilde frowns at the site. She hated it when it rained; it always reminded her of the dark, and those long cold nights, when she had no one to turn to except her horse. Then that would remind her of Relena.

"Hilde," Came Duo's low, gruff voice.

Whipping around, surprised that she had not felt, or heard him, Hide turns and smiles.

"Yes, Duo?" She questions.

"Are you alright?" He questions softly his eyes softening in his concern for her.

"Ya."

"Hilde I thought we had gotten past that point." He says softly, all the while walking up behind her and resting his huge arms on the rail beside her.

"Uh?"

"You're not being honest with me." He replies gently, causing her to look at him in confusion. "Something is bothering you, and I would like to know what."

Hesitating, Hilde finally shrugs finally. "I miss Relena." She admits softly.

Blinking down at her he chuckles softly. "I was worried it was something else." He explains at her glare. "I can show you her if you wish."

Looking up at him in surprise she smiles shyly. "You can?"

"Yes, follow me." He says beckoning her towards the east part of the castle.

Following him curiously, Hilde's eyes followed their progress, as they worked there way through the parts of the castle that she had never been allowed to see before.

"This way." He say pushing through a door before they get too far into the east wing.

Walking behind him Hilde gaps at the site in front of her. The room was completely bare except for a table that had a mirror on it.

Walking over to the mirror, Duo reached back and handed it to her.

"Tell it who you want to see." He explains.

"I wish to see Relena Peacecraft." She says feeling a bit odd talking to a mirror.

A few moments later her face showed on the mirror, but instead of its normal happy, and cheerful smile, her face was pale, and drawn, her mouth was pinched, and her eyes were swollen with lack of sleep.

"Oh my god." Hilde breathes, "What is wrong."

Shaking his head Duo sighs. "That I can not tell you I do not have the gift of site I can only see what is on that mirror."

Looking up Hilde shook her head. "She needs me," she breaths to herself horror written across her features as she realizes that she can not be there for her friend when she needs her.

Watching her emotions play across her face he shakes his head. Feeling a hollow feeling start in the pit of his stomach he sighs.

"You may go to her." He breaths, closing his eyes to hide the pain. 

Looking up in shock Hilde gapes at him. "What?"

"You may go to her." He repeats while pulling a rose out of his jacket. At her joyous look he stops her. "But there are conditions."

"When this rose wilts it is time for you to come home," At her look of confusion he shakes his head. "I promise you it will not wilt until you are safe to return. If you do not you family will pay, as I said earlier."

Hesitating Hilde nods her head before just as hesitantly reaching out and taking the rose. 

"All right I accept." She says, the moment her hand touches the rose she was gone and much to her surprise she found herself in front of the king's country manor.

Knocking on the door hesitantly she waits for it to open, and much to her surprise the last face she had ever imagined to see opened the door. 

"Hilde?"

~~~

"You let her go," Heero states softly, it was not a question.

"She was needed." He replies his tone pain filled.

Nodding his head Heero walks off leaving his friend to his own thoughts, right now that was the best medicine for him.

Watching the rain poor from the sky, Duo smiled bitterly, how ironic it mirrored his own thoughts.

'_Maybe she will return, oh come on Duo who are you fooling? She is no different from the others, and they never returned."_ Closing his eyes he howled his pain to the cold night air, it was the only thing that could hear, and tonight that brought him no comfort. 


End file.
